


Answered Prayers

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Author wrote this as a kid, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan loves Trunks but he has a girlfriend. He could never love her, could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my fics moved over here from FF.net. It's never going to be updated, but I really want all my works in one place, so here we are.

Tell me babe how many do I shed my tears?  
Every heart  
Every heart is not a gentle yet

BoA-Every Heart 

19-year-old Pan let the hot water warm her body. It's hard for me to believe that, now, the only way to feel that warmth is like this…Training was starting in a few minutes. With Trunks." Pan! Hurry up!" Her mother's voice scattered her thoughts. "Coming!"

She turned off the water, dried herself and got out. Then she put on her training uniform and headed to the training room where Trunks was waiting. She avoided his beautiful blue eyes and said, "Okay, let's go." Instead of starting to spar, the handsome lilac-haired 24yr-old walked up to her." Something wrong? Panny… Tell me…"

"Nothing's wrong." Was all he got as a reply. He raised his hand and put it on her shoulder, only to have Pan slap the hand away. "Tell me"

"Fine, I quit." How could you Maron?Why did you take him away from me? Even after I told you that I had strong feelings for him… Why? "No, Pan! Why?" She ignored his question. "Someday you'll know." She turned and flew out, leaving her mentor speechless. Father will make me return… But I won't go! I can't bear being so near Trunks when I know that I can't have him… "You quit huh?" Pan froze at Vegeta's harsh voice.She didn't turn to face him. " I'm sorry… But I just can't…"

"You can't what? I know that no one else has realized it but I know, that you have been avoiding my son ever since he began dating that half-android and half-trash Maron." Vegeta continued. " I can see that you don't eat as much and that your hiding within yourself more than ever. Pan, you may think that you can hide your emotions but I see right through you. Your family is a bunch of imbeciles to not have noticed"

"Then you know…" She fell to the ground. " I don't care if he's my son, he's an absolute idiot if he can't see through her tricks."

"Trunks isn't worth this kind of pain… No one is…"

He went on. " Pan, Gohan and Videl are lucky to have you… sometimes I … wish… that you were… my own …"

Pan gasped "Vegeta… that's the nicest thing that anyone… other that Goten and Trunks… has ever said to me…"

"Well, it's the nicest thing that I've ever told anyone." Vegeta admitted. Then became his old self again. " Now, Pan, you need a new mentor right?" He asked.

" I guess…"

"Then let's go." He pulled her up and then the mentor and his new student headed to the woods to train. At least Father can't make me see Trunks anymore…but then why do I feel this emptiness I feel? Why am I still so lonely?

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness…  
Every heart  
Doesn't know so what to say oh what to do?

(BoA) Every Heart


	2. A heavenly message

I was afraid of darkness 'cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to distant million stars…

-(BoA) Every Heart (Inuyasha)

Four months later, Summer.

"Hello Pan." Vegeta greeting his student, the girl that he had come to love and adore. "Hey Vegeta." Pan though, had grown quiet and almost hiding to everyone else and almost her normal self to Vegeta, who was like her second father. "Guess what, Pan?" Vegeta said with a hint of teasing in his voice. "No! A mission!" Pan pouted. Vegeta chuckled and said, "Yes, all I want you to do is clear your mind."

"You mean like think of waves and sand dunes and stuff?" I don't get it. "No, make your mind clear. Blank. Zilch. Zero. Nothing."

"WHAT!" She screamed. Good thing that we're in the forest.

"I decided that you need a break, you have the rest of the summer off training." He turned to leave. "One more thing, go to the shrine and pray, it helps ease your mind. Goodbye, Panny. Good luck." Yes, I'll go and pray…I need it…I still feel that emptiness… In my heart that is… my mind is so full of emotions…

"Hey Trunks!" Maron grinned at her boyfriend as she let herself into his room. "Hi." He said flatly. The conversation between his father and Pan was still fresh in his mind, even though it took place 4 months ago. I don't care if he's my son; he's an absolute idiot if he can't see through her tricks. The words rang through his mind again and again. Trunks isn't worth this kind of pain… No one is…

I'VE MADE MY DECISION

"Maron, we need to talk." He said without any emotion. " I know, you want to dump me, great, cause I just got asked out by this guy at work." Without a second glance, she walked out the room. Father was right… I am a fool.

Pan went into the shrine to pray to the stars.

"Oh, stars, hear my cry, I wish to know… what this emptiness I feel is…Why? Why do I feel as though I am withering away to dust? Is it… Trunks? Please… help me…from this cruel life…"

The desperate cry of the girl reached the heavens. She felt (yet did not see) a warm touch in her mind. Then a godly voice spoke to her saying:

Child…remember, time heals all wounds…be true to yourself … and him…because then, you will shine…

There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest days there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine  
So shine…

-(BoA) Every Heart ( Inuyasha)


	3. Surprise surprise

Kitto, kitto bokutachi wa Probably, probably, as  
Ikiru hodoni nakushite ku we live on  
Kashinanima konoto kashino We'll forget all  
Itsu muhika konoto kadana That we learned

-(Ayumi Hamasaki) No more words ( Inuyasha)

"Hey mom, Goten invited me to spend the summer at his apartment. Can I go, please?" Pan asked Videl. I can't stand home anymore…with mom and dad fighting all the time…It's all they do now…

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." Pan ran up the stairs and packed her clothes and other essentials. Then she used instant translocation and relocated herself in front of Goten's apartment's door and let herself into her 23-year-old uncle's home. "Goten?"

Suddenly a pair of hands twirled her around. " Hey, Panny!" Goten said to his surprised niece. " Glad you could make it!" He hugged Pan. " Oh yeah, I have a surprise for you!" Goten mischievously formed his niece.Uh-oh, why don't I like the sound of that? They ran to the guest room together. "Is it good or bad?"

"Good" He opened the door and inside was…

Trunks.

Bad. She froze. "Trunks." They hadn't spoken to each other since she quit.

"Hey, Panny." Trunks looked as surprised as Pan felt. They both turned to Goten, " I want an explanation." Pan demanded. No... this isn't true...Goten… how could he? Goten answered, "Well, since you quit training, you two haven't seen much of each other so I thought I could surprise you."

"you can't blame that on me, every time I came over, you'd leave saying that there's somewhere you should be." Trunks looked straight at Pan. She blinked ferociously to keep the tears hidden. Can't you see what you've done Goten?

She turned to Goten, " I need to speak to you, sorry Trunks, just wait a sec." She pulled her uncle out of the room. " He dumped her." He said simply. Good… She deserves it. "Still… I bet he hates me… I've been avoiding him for almost 5 months." She half-snapped at him. Goten stepped up and wrapped his arms around her. " I swear, he doesn't." She rested her head on his chest for a moment, then pulled away, you are the best." She informed him. "I know." Pan rolled her eyes, Talk about egotistic. The two walked back in, yet as soon as she saw the lilac-haired man, she lost all confidence. "I have some shopping to do so I have to go, okay?" Goten waved and left. Suddenly, Pan gasped, " Why is there only one bed?" Trunks smirked. " One of us takes the sofa, the other takes the bed. I already got first dibbs, we alternate each night."

Pan sat down on the sofa. "Trunks…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still mad?"

"For avoiding me for five whole months? Yes. For not telling me what's wrong? Another yes."

"Trunks…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Trunks softened a little. " Then tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't…"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Trunks…"

"Pan, you don't trust me do you?"

"I do… I…" I can't tell him… how would he take it… I need to think, alone… "Trunks… I need to think… oh, this is too hard…" She blinked away at the stubborn tears. "Panny…"

"Trunks, give me some time alone… I'll be back soon… I'm sorry…" She walked out of the room.

Someday every heart will be free and easy  
We have peace of time  
Someday all the people find the way to  
Love…

-(BoA) Every Heart (Inuyasha)


	4. Her diary

I love you oh…  
I love you oh…  
I love you (2x)  
Forever I will sing  
Forever I will be with you  
Be with you…

\- (Darlene Zschech) I love you

Trunks watched her leave. Hey what's that? Oh, it's her diary." Trunks picked up the diary. I shouldn't read it… but… she once said that I could… long time ago… technically… I could… Trunks opened it up to 3 years ago.

May.21.

He's so perfect, I know Goten, who is? I give you one clue, lilac hair. Trunks? He's so… perfect? Goten, how'd you know? You already said it; don't be so stupid, Panny. Go away! Bye.

Anyway diary, I just told Goten to keep it a secret, I can trust him, I guess. I can't help it, I know there's a big age difference and stuff but… he's so kind and always there, not to mention completely gorgeous…

Trunks shut the book, then as an afterthought, opened it up to five months ago.

March.17

Maron overheard me talking to Goten; she knows I'm crazy in love… talk about crazy… I just can't stop thinking about him… As much as Maron and I hate each other, I hope that she doesn't do anything… like how she ruined it for Goten and Bila…

March.18

I hate her. She took his heart… but I can tell that it's a game for her… I know Trunks will end up feeling hurt… but how do I tell him that without sounding jealous? Because that's exactly what I am… I can't stand it… I live only because of him… mom and dad are always fighting… and they barely know that I exist… I don't want to train with him anymore… I can't bear to look into those beautiful blue eyes and let him see the pain in my mine. It's too hard to truly see him… when everywhere I look; I see his face... I want him happy… I want him to laugh and smile…

April. 9

I quit training with Trunks. Vegeta somehow knew… about the whole entire situation… He told me that he'd train me… he said that he wished that I was his own… I do too… mom and dad don't even speak to each other. No one else knows… not even Goten… I think that I like it that way. He loves me like a sister… I don't want to cause him grief… I want Trunks happy… and if that means I'll be like this… lonely and feeling that emptiness… so be it…

Trunks closed the book and stood up. I've got to find her!

Waves of mercy  
Waves of grace  
Everywhere I look  
I see your face  
This love has captured me  
Oh my God this love  
How can it be?

-(Hill songs) Waves of mercy


	5. Remembering...

When I feel afraid, think I lost my way  
Still you're there right beside me  
Nothing will I fear  
As long as you are near  
Please be near me to the end

-(Darlene Zschech) Thy word.

Pan walked into the forest and climbed up a familiar tree. These happy memories… some started right here…

Flashback:

3yrs-old Pan climbed up the tree. She had been hiking with Trunks and Goten… now she was lost. Pan climbed into the huge hollow of the tree and unconsciously fell asleep. A few hours later, 8yrs-old Trunks found her. "Panny, wake up, it's okay, I'm here now." He picked her up and gently awoke her. "Trunks…? Trunks!" She wrapped her arms around him and he began to fly back home, still carrying her.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"I would do the same for Bila and you're just like her, but you are welcome Panny." He smiled at her.

"I'm like Bila?"

"Hmm."

"Trunks?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, squirt."

End Flashback

"Remembering?" A voice behind her asked. "I wanted to be left alone, Trunks."

"I know… I wanted to tell you… that whatever was wrong or is still wrong." He corrected himself. "I'll wait as long as you need…" he added. "Panny…that day, I told you that I loved you… I still do…" He placed a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away. "Don't say that to me like that! Don't touch me like it doesn't matter because to me, it does!"

"Pan, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love…" No…I can't believe… that I just told him that I love him…Pan quickly levitated and began to leave, but Trunks grabbed her hand. "Panny…" He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "That's why? huh?" She tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful. "Panny… it's okay." Trunks held her close to him. "Pan, look at me." Strong, slender fingers grabbed her chin and turned her till she faced a pair of round-cut pieces of ice. "Trunks…" She whimpered, unable to look away from the piercing gaze, feeling a small bit of hope when she saw no pain in his eyes- in fact- was that love?

Trunks looked lovingly- yes, lovingly into Pan's eyes, giving a slight smirk when the girl tried to pull away but couldn't because of the hold he had on her. Why is he staring at me like that? Is that… love… in his eyes?

"Panny, what were you about to say again?" Pan started to panic.

"I…um…uh…-" Pan struggled once again, gaze darting everywhere but Trunk's face, not wanted to let him be certain of her feelings.

"Pan." His tone was still very patient. Pan's gaze finally fell back on the one's across from her, eyes locking and she couldn't look away.

Her shoulders slumped as a deep sadness crept into her eyes, liquid filling raven orbs as she stared with a weary smile into Trunks's beautiful gaze.  
" I love you." There she had said it.  
Now he can reject me, and never speak to me again and let my broken heart die in peace.  
Instead, to her complete bewilderment (and pleasure) a hot, hungry mouth claimed her lips and stole her breath away greedily. He caressed her bottom lip as he asked for entrance that she instantly gave.

The kiss lasted for as long as one possibly could without oxygen, ending with both parting and gasping for air, only to jump on each other for another, shorter but no less urgent kiss.  
I can't believe it… my prayers… have been answered…I hope that this isn't a dream…  
To her own surprise, as well as Trunks's, it was Pan that pulled away first. She tucked a lose strand of silky lilac hair behind his ears. "We should head back, you know, if Goten's back, he'll start to wonder."  
"Guess you're right." Trunks smiled and wrapped his arms around her once more. " I guess what they say is true, you don't know what you have until it's gone… I love you…"

He was a boy She was a girl Can I make it any more obvious?  
-(Avril Lavigne) S8ter Boy


	6. Not fair

Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara(when sorrow fills your heart with grief) Watashini motarete noyiteyi kara(Lean on me and cry)

(Amuro Namie) Come (Inuyasha)

"Pan, who are you going out with tonight?" Gohan asked his daughter. Oh no… they won't let me see him if I tell the truth…but they'll figure it out sooner or later. "Do we know him?" He added. "You can say that."

"Well, who is it?"

Silence.

"Pan"

"Yes dad?"

"Who is your date?"

Silence.

"Videl!"

"What do you want this time, Gohan?" She snapped at her husband. "Well, our daughter won't tell us who she's going out with."

"Pan, who is it?" Videl demanded.

"Trunks." Please… don't lose it this time…

"No!" Both parents said at the same time. Then Videl added, "He's much too old for you."

"So?"

"Don't talk back to your mother, Pan."

"Yes and you're not permitted to see him, ever again."

"No! That's not fair!"

"Pan, go to your room, now." Gohan ordered.

In tears, Pan ran to her room, and then picked up her cell phone. She dialled Capsule Corporation and got Vegeta. "Vegeta, it's me, Pan." She said in between sobs. "Panny, what's wrong?"

"I just need to speak to Trunks, that's all"

"Pan, what's wrong?"

"They won't let me see Trunks… ever again…"

"Pan, we'll find a way out of it, I'll give it to Trunks okay?"

"Okay." Pan heard Vegeta hollering for Trunks and a few minutes later, she heard his voice.

"Panny, dad told me… Oh Panny… what now?"

"Trunks… what do we do? They think that I'm too young…"

Suddenly the Phone was grabbed out of her hand. "Trunks, this is Videl, I am telling you to forget my daughter and this is no joke. I don't want you to see her, or even talk to her on the phone, and yes, I'd like to speak to your mother or father."

Pan watched in horror as Bulma came on the line. Using her hyper-hearing, she heard every word that Bulma said.

"Bulma, I want your son to have nothing to do with my daughter, and I am dead serious, if I see him with her, ever, I'll be forced to stop her from training with your husband as well."

"I understand."

"Good."

"Well, may I speak to Pan for a moment please?"

"Yes." Videl handed the phone to her. "Don't take too long."

"Hello?"

"I need to talk to you, honey, we'll change your parents' minds, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, come a bit early so that I can talk to you. Bye."

"Bye."

I want to know you I want to see your face I want to know you more I want to touch you I want to hear your voice I want to know you mo

-(Hill songs) I want to know you


	7. Need for Reason

It's like I got nothing to do but think about you,  
I've got all the time in the world  
If you look in my heart,  
You'll know from the start  
That's its all I can do  
Not to think about you

-(Jump5) All I can do

"Vegeta, I need to speak to Pan for a few minutes." Bulma pulled her aside and began to talk to her. "Pan, I'm sorry but I've been thinking all night long and… there's no way to stop your parents... but we'll keep on trying…"

"Bulma?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Pan, first tell me something, how do you feel about my son?"

"I…uh…" Pan blushed. "I love him."

"What more reason is there?"

I adore you  
I adore you  
And there's none that compares  
To Your Beauty  
I adore you  
I adore you  
And I stand  
In the wonder of Your love

-(Darlene Zschech) I adore


	8. Divorce

Right now It's the end of you and me It's too late I can't wait for you to be gone Cause I know, About her How I bought all the lies You said you'd treat me right But it was just a waste of time

-Get Out (Jojo)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pan, we need to talk to you" Videl said quietly to her daughter as the family of three sat at the dinner table. Uh-oh, something is wrong… "Your father and I… have decided to divorce."

"What?" I know that they fight a lot… but a divorce?

"Pan… there's more, we… we're both moving out of here… your father found a better job opportunity… in Hong-Kong, and I found a new job in Toronto, Canada."

"We're moving?" oh no… Trunks… I might never see you again…

"You have a choice, to go to Hong-Kong, or Canada," Her father informed her.

That's not true! There's a law that says that I don't have to leave! I'm over 18! Liars.

"That's not true! There's a law that says that I don't have to leave! I'm over 18!" She yelled.

Gohan and Videl looked surprised. "How do you know?"

"When Goten was studying law, I studied with him, you lied to me!"

Gohan and Videl looked guilty, as if they'd been caught as criminals. Gohan began to say something but Pan stopped him. " I have already decided; I just need to speak to Goten."

She stood up and left the room as she grabbed the wireless phone. As she reached her room, she punched in Goten's number and waited.

"Hello, Goten." She said as he finally picked up the phone, after five rings. "Hey Panny, I know, they're separating. I'm so sorry,"

Goten continued. "Listen Pan you know law, if you want, you can stay with me, the offer stands, that is, if you choose to stay."

"Oh, Goten, you're the best uncle ever. I want to, I really do, thank you!" She was dizzy from all the happiness she felt. "Oh, Panny, you know that I love you, so tell your parents and then get everything fixed. Oh, I uh, sort of…"

"Got to go?"

"Well, I have work so, yeah, pretty much."

"Thank you so much! So then, I'll see you around, right?"

"Right, bye!"

She ran down the stairs, "Mom, dad, I told you that I made my decision, I'm staying with Goten."

"Pan… you can't just leave us…"

"Why not? Okay, my memories as a child were lovely with you and dad, but now… all you do is fight, and treat me like a 13 yrs-old! Guess what? I'm 19! Legally you don't have custody over me anymore, so I can just walk out, but I won't… I'm asking you this, will you let me stay with Goten?"

"Pan… we have to talk about it…" Her mother looked at Gohan. He nodded, give us till tomorrow, please…"

"Alright…"

"Good night, Panny, we love you…"

"I know you do…"

The next morning Pan asked them about it. They said yes on one condition, that is. "I know that you'll go and see Trunks… tell him that I'm sorry for the way that I talked to him… and you can stay here… if you promise not… to hurt yourself…"

"I promise" The three pieces of a once beautiful family smiled.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I'll miss you…" Pan hugged her parents. "I love you." Then they hugged the rest of the Son family. "Bye…" they all said to the two, as they boarded the plane. "We'll miss you…"

"Hey, Goten, lets head home, okay?" Pan said as everyone else in their family left the airport. "Sure let's go." They headed into the parking lot and got into the car. The drive home was silent and it gave Pan time to think.

Promise me that you won't get hurt… that's what mom said… I told Goten and he said that they were right… but are they? Lately… I've been feeling an urge to do exactly the opposite of that… I hope that I can… that I can keep my promise…


	9. Close Your Eyes

"Hey, Goten, I'll be a nice niece and make dinner for you and Trunks, okay, dad did make you promise to take care of me, that isn't going to happen if you poison me." Pan joked. Trunks chuckled and added, "Leave you to cook up whatever that was, next time it's your turn to cook, we'll get take out, okay?"

"Guys! Was I supposed to know that you had to put the eggs in boiling water to boil it? No!" He shot back with a hint of amusement in his voice. "No, Goten, of course not."

Trunks and Pan burst out laughing. "You two are lucky, Pan you've got me to watch over you, and don't forget Trunks, and Trunks, your off duty while your mom takes up C.C. for the summer. Me? I have to work."

"No you don't, you work for C.C. so ask mom for a summer off, she'll give it to you, believe me." Trunks informed him. " Thing is, you like the job, that's why you keep it."

"Shut up. I got to go, okay? It's time for work and I got to go." Goten gave Pan a hug and Trunks a mysterious smile, then left.

Trunks turned to Pan, "so, what do you want to do?"

"Trunks…"

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes."

"What!"

Pan smirked at the look on his face. "I said, close your eyes." He stared at her, "Why?"

"I'll take you some where, it's really nice, just trust me" she said, this time, a different tone in her voice. "Where to?"

"Moron, I just said it's a surprise" She rolled her eyes. "Close your eyes!" She repeated. " Okay." He obeyed her. To anyone who could have seen, they would have seen the couple disappear. "Okay, open your eyes now."

"OH. MY. GOD…"


	10. OH.MY.GOD.

They were in space.

They were in the atmosphere of a newly forming planet. "Panny, where are we?"

"Prince Trunks, I welcome you, to the reformation of Planet Vegeta!" She smiled at her boyfriend.

"WHAT!" Trunks yelled.

"Yes, let me explain."

"Or let me."

There was a man who resembled…

…

…

VEGETA!

That is, a Vegeta that had a beard and more rugged feature. Trunks' eyes widened with a recognition that came only from his father's memories.

"Grandfather."

"OH.MY.GOD."


End file.
